powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Style Guide/Twitter
Twitter accounts are accounts used by many people to send short, quick messages out to their followers. This page serves as a list of Twitter-verified accounts (which have the blue and white check mark), as well as those which are unverified but strongly believed to be official. When in doubt about posting information obtained via Twitter as to whether its source is credible or not, check the account against this list. If an account is verified, it will have a blue tick ( ) next to the name. Verified Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *@_amyjojohnson - Amy Jo Johnson/Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger I) *@jdfffn - Jason David Frank/Tommy Oliver (Green/White Ranger, Zeo Ranger V Red, Red Turbo Ranger I, Black Dino Ranger) Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *@ArchieKao - Archie Kao Power Rangers Time Force *@ErinJ_Cahill - Erin Cahill/Jen Scotts (Pink Ranger) Power Rangers Dino Thunder * @emmaklahana - Emma Lahana/Kira Ford (Yellow Ranger) Power Rangers SPD *@brandonjay - Brandon Jay McLaren/Jack Landors (B-Squad Red Ranger I) *@tanakarie - Rie Tanaka/Kat Manx's Japanese voice Power Rangers Mystic Force * @FirassD - Firass Dirani/Nick Russell (Red Ranger) * @RichardBrancat - Richard Brancatisano/Xander Bly (Green Ranger) Power Rangers RPM * @imrosemciver - Rose McIver/Summer Landsdown (Ranger Yellow) * @_DanEwing - Daniel Ewing/Dillon (Ranger Black) * @AdelaideKane - Adelaide Kane/Tenaya Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai * @AlexHeartman - Alex Heartman/Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger) * @KimCrossman - Kimberly Crossman/Lauren Shiba (Red Ranger II) * @HecDavidJr - Hector David, Jr./Mike (Green Ranger) Power Rangers Megaforce * @ciarahanna20 - Ciara Hanna/Gia (Yellow Ranger) Power Rangers Ninja Steel * @Dance10Nico - Nico Greetham/Calvin (Yellow Ranger) Power Rangers 2017 * @NaomiScott - Naomi Scott/Kimberly (Pink Ranger) * @iambeckyg - Becky Gomez/Trini (Yellow Ranger) * @elizabethbanks - Elizabeth Banks/Rita Repulsa Battle Fever J * @aniki_z - Ichirou Mizuki (singer for many Sentai insert themes starting from BFJ; voice of Go-Busters equipment) Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman * @Rica_matsumoto3 - Rica Matsumoto/Arthur G6, Masako Yamada (Akibaranger) Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger * @CHIBAREI_DURGA - Reiko Chiba/Risha Tribe Princess Mei (Pteraranger) Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *@kikuchi_mika - Mika Kikuchi/Koume Kodou (DekaPink) Engine Sentai Go-Onger * @Rinaaizawa0728 - Rina Aizawa/Saki Rouyama (Go-On Yellow) Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *@aibatchi - Hiroki Aiba/Ryunosuke Ikenami (Shinken Blue) * @MY_MURMUR - Junichi Suwabe/monsters (Ushirobushi (Shinkenger), Tubaloid/Tubaloid 2 (Go-Busters), Lamp Shadow (ToQger)) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * @SKazukhi - Kazuki Shimizu/Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) * @Emiryun - Emiri Katō/Sister Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters * @ayame0426 - Ayame Misaki/Escape Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger * @karin_ogino - Karin Ogino/Yumeria Moegi (Akiba Yellow) *@momoiktkr - Haruko Momoi/Yuru-Chara Jigen and OP singer Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * @marieiitoyo - Marie Iitoyo/Yayoi Ulshade (Kyoryu Violet II) * @1kamisama1 - Shigeru Chiba/Doctor Ulshade (Kyoryu Violet I) Ressha Sentai ToQger * @lespros_riria - Riria/Mio Natsume (ToQ 3gou) * @jin_hiramaki226 - Jin Hiramaki/Haru Tokashiki (ToQ 2gou) * @shin_nagahama - Shin Nagahama/Akira Nijino (ToQ 6gou) Shuriken Sentai Ninninger * @matsumotogaku - Gaku Matsumoto/Yakumo Katou (Aoninger) * @nakamura__kaito - Kaito Nakamura/Nagi Matsuo (Kininger) *@minmin12344 - Kasumi Yamaya/Kasumi Momochi (Momoninger) Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger * @tsurugi_wtnb - Tsurugi Watanabe/Tusk (Zyuoh Elephant) Uchu Sentai Kyuranger * @tetsuji_s_1206 - Tetsuji Sakakibara/Spada (Kajiki Yellow) * @keisukeminami73 - Keisuke Minami/Tsurugi Ohtori (Houou Soldier) Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger * @unpre_ - Shogou Hama/Tooma Yoimachi (LupinBlue) * @lespros_seiya - Seiya Motoki/Noël Takao (Lupin X/Patren X) * @jingi_irie - Jingi Irie/Zamigo Delma Unverified Production Power Rangers * @BhaumitAmit - Amit Bhaumik, writer of Reinforcements from the Future and Forever Red * @MuseZack - Zack Stentz, writer of the 2017 reboot movie * @jackieyo - Jackie Marchand, writer and producer. * @vrdjs143 - Douglas Sloan, executive producer of Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder. Super Sentai *@bon Ranger - Fumie Arakawa, assistant director of the Super Sentai series and director of the ToQger V-Cinema films. *@rainbow_zoukei - Rainbow Zoukei - A costume and prop company who has worked on the Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes and Super Sentai Series since 1981. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * @ASJAustin - Austin St. John/Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger I, Gold Zeo Ranger) * @Walterejones - Walter Jones/Zack Taylor (Black Ranger I) * @David_Yost - David Yost/Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) * @AudriDubois - Audri Dubois/Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger I) (Pilot) * @SteveCardenasPR - Steve Cardenas/Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger II, Zeo Ranger III Blue) * @johnnyyongbosch - Johnny Yong Bosch/Adam Park (Black Ranger II, Zeo Ranger IV Green, Green Turbo Ranger I) * @karanashley - Karan Ashley/Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger II) * @CatherineSuth11 - Catherine Sutherland/Katherine Hillard (Pink Ranger II, Zeo Ranger I, Pink Turbo Ranger I) * @Zordon2012 - David Fielding/Zordon * @TheTrueGoldar - Kerrigan Mahan/Goldar * @rob27axelrod - Robert Axelrod/Finster/Lord Zedd * @RealRitaRepulsa - Carla Perez/Rita Repulsa Power Rangers Zeo * @nakiaburrise - Nakia Burrise/Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow, Yellow Turbo Ranger) Power Rangers Turbo * @BlakeAFoster - Blake Foster/Justin Stewart (Blue Ranger) * @iPatriciaJaLee - Patricia Ja Lee/Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger II, Pink Space Ranger) * @TheRealDivatox - Hilary Shepard Turner/Divatox * @tlcyellowranger - Tracy Lynn Cruz/Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger II, Yellow Space Ranger) Power Rangers in Space * @melodyperkinsxo - Melody Perkins/Karone (Astronema and Pink Galaxy Ranger II) * @justin_nimmo - Justin Nimmo/Zhane (Silver Ranger) Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *@danny_slavin - Danny Slavin/Leo Corbett (Red Ranger} *@cerinavincent - Cerina Vincent/Maya (Yellow Ranger) Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * @seancwjohnson - Sean Cw Johnson/Carter Grayson (Red Ranger) * @Alisonmacinnis - Alison MacInnis/Dana Mitchell (Pink Ranger) * @therhettfisher - Rhett Fisher/Ryan Mitchell (Titanium Ranger) Power Rangers Time Force * @TheJasonFaunt - Jason Faunt/Wesley Collins/Alex (Red Ranger) * @MichaelCopon - Michael Copon/Lucas Kendall (Blue Ranger) * @KevinKleinberg - Kevin Kleinberg/Trip (Green Ranger) * @dan_southworth - Daniel Southworth/Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) Power Rangers Wild Force * @JessicaReyRey - Jessica Rey/Alyssa Enrilé (White Ranger) Power Rangers Ninja Storm * @sallyemartin - Sally Martin/Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) * @PuaMagasiva - Pua Magasiva/Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) * @_GlennMcMillan_ - Glenn McMillan/Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) * @jasonkkchan - Jason Chan/Cameron Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) * @adamftuominen - Adam Tuominen/Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) Power Rangers Dino Thunder * @TheKidKD - Kevin Duhaney/Ethan James (Blue Ranger) * @jeffparazzo - Jeffrey Parazzo/Trent Fernandez-Mercer (White Ranger) Power Rangers SPD *@csviolette - Chris Violette/Schuyler Tate (B-Squad Blue Ranger I, Red Ranger II) *@mattyaustin - Matt Austin/Bridge Carson (B-Squad Green Ranger, Blue Ranger II, Red Ranger III) *@burlymissmay - Monica May/Elizabeth Delgado (B-Squad Yellow Ranger) *@alyputtott - Alycia Purrott/Sydney Drew (B-Squad Pink Ranger) Power Rangers Mystic Force * @_MelanieVallejo - Melanie Vallejo/Madison Rocca (Blue Ranger) * @NicSampson - Nic Sampson/Charlie Thorn (Yellow Ranger) Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * @RhodaMontemayor - Rhoda Montemayor/Rose Ortiz (Pink Ranger) * @DwayneCameron01 - Dwayne Cameron/Tyzonn (Mercury Ranger) * @riavandervis - Ria Vandervis/Miratrix Power Rangers Jungle Fury * @jasonsmith84 - Jason Smith/Casey Rhodes (Red Ranger) * @aljinabella - Aljin Abella/Theo Martin (Blue Ranger) * @annahutchison86 - Anna Hutchison/Lily Chilman (Yellow Ranger) * @daviddelautour - David de Lautour/Robert James (Wolf Ranger) * @NNikolaeff - Nikolai Nikolaeff/Dominic Hargan (Rhino Ranger) Power Rangers RPM * @AriBoyland - Ari Boyland/Flynn McAllistair (Ranger Blue) * @MikeGinn - Mike Ginn/Gem (Ranger Gold) Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai * @brittanypirtle - Brittany Anne Pirtle/Emily (Yellow Ranger) * @ErikaWFong - Erika Fong/Mia Watanabe (Pink Ranger) * @NajeeDeTiege - Najee De-Tiege/Kevin (Blue Ranger) * @StevenSkyler - Steven Skyler/Antonio Garcia (Gold Ranger) Power Rangers Megaforce * @_hichristina - Christina Masterson/Emma Goodall (Pink Ranger) * @DrewMgray - Andrew Gray/Troy Burrows (Red Ranger) * @johnnyfroboy - John Mark Loudermilk/Noah Carver (Blue Ranger) * @AzimRizk - Azim Rizk/Jake Holling (Black/Green Ranger) * @CameronJebo - Cameron Jebo/Orion (Silver Ranger) Power Rangers Dino Charge *@BrennanMejia - Brennan Mejia/Tyler Navarro (Red Ranger) *@Yoshistunts - Yoshi Sudarso/Koda (Blue Ranger) *@PutItOnMyTabe - Michael Taber/Riley Griffin (Green Ranger) *@MimiHyde - Camille Hyde/Shelby Watkins (Pink Ranger) *@claireidactyl - Claire Blackwelder/Kendall Morgan *@2davisantos - Davi Santos/Ivan (Gold Ranger) *@jarredblakiston - Jarred Blakiston/Prince Phillip III (Graphite Ranger) Power Rangers Ninja Steel *@PeterSAdrian - Peter Sudarso/Preston (Blue Ranger) *@Chrysti_Ane - Chrystiane Lopes/Sarah (Pink Ranger) *@CalebBendit - Caleb Bendit/Monty Power Rangers 2017 * @dacremontgomery - Dacre Montgomery/Jason (Red Ranger) * @Ludi_Lin - Ludi Lin/Zack (Black Ranger) * @rj_cyler - RJ Cyler/Billy (Blue Ranger) * @GladstoneSec - Gladstone Secondary School/Angel Grove High School Choujuu Sentai Liveman *@keita_amemiya- Keita Amemiya (Creator) Choujin Sentai Jetman *@since1991jetman - Toshihide Wakamatsu/Gai Yuki (Black Condor) Gekisou Sentai Carranger *@atsukokurusu - Atsuko Kurusu/Youko Yagami (Pink Racer) Denji Sentai Megaranger *@matsukazest - Masaya Matsukaze/Shun Namiki (MegaBlue) *@_TanakaEri_ - Eri Tanaka/Chisato Jougasaki (MegaYellow) *@shigeru_kanai - Shigeru Kanai/Yuusaku Hayakawa (MegaSilver) Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *@gingared_ryoma - Kazuki Maehara/Ryouma (Ginga Red) *@pinsclub - Teruaki Ogawa/Hyuuga (Black Knight) *@watari164 - Hiroshi Watari/Saya (Ginga Pink) Mirai Sentai Timeranger *@nagai_520 -Masaru Nagai/Tatsuya Asami (TimeRed) *@Masakura1220 -Masahiro Kuranuki/Shion Tsuchiya (TimeGreen) *@the_Dehi - Shuhei Izumi/Domon (TimeYellow) Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger * @H0815T - Tsuyoshi Hayashi/Houji Tomasu (DekaBlue) * @trombe_boss - Tetsu Inada/Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster) Mahou Sentai Magiranger * @ayumi_beppu - Ayumi Beppu/Houka Ozu (MagiPink) * @HiroyaMatsumoto - Hiroya Matsumoto/Tsubasa Ozu (MagiYellow)/Masato Jin (Beet Buster) Engine Sentai Go-Onger * @ShinwaKataoka - Shinwa Kataoka/Renn Kousaka (Go-On Blue) Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *@morita_suzuka - Suzuka Morita/Kotoha Hanaori (Shinken Yellow) Tensou Sentai Goseiger *@Sato_Rika_ - Rika Satoh/Eri (Gosei Pink) *@kento_leo9 - Kento Ono/Hyde (Gosei Blue) Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * @rst_fmyokohama - Ryota Ozawa/Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters * @box_komiyaarisa - Arisa Komiya/Yoko Usami (Yellow Buster) *@nakamuraFF11 - Yuuichi Nakamura/Beet J Stag (Stag Buster) Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * @konnoayuri - Ayuri Konno/Amy Yuuzuki (Kyoryu Pink) * @yamatokinjo - Yamato Kinjo/Nobuharu Udo (Kyoryu Blue) * @mahooman - Akihisa Shiono/Souji Rippukan (Kyoryu Green) * @SyuusukeSaito - Syuusuke Saito/Ian Yorkland (Kyoryu Black) * @grizzlybaldwin - Robert Baldwin/Ramirez (Kyoryu Cyan I) *@toyotist_satoc - Satoshi Tsuruoka/Dogold *@goofyalice2013 - Yū Mizushima/Aigaron *@yamachanoha - Kōichi Yamadera/Past Gabutyra Ressha Sentai ToQger * @kengo1109 - Kengo Ohkuchi/Z *@ENma_Dororon - Kappei Yamaguchi/Ticket Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *@shunsuke_0404 - Shunsuke Nishikawa/Takaharu Igasaki (Akaninger) *@hideyatawada - Hideya Tawada/Kinji Takigawa (Starninger) *@han_meg_han - Megumi Han/Kyuemon Izayoi *@itagakimizuki - Mizuki Itagaki/Tetsunosuke Saika the 22nd *@p_kwt - Chihiro Yamamoto/Kikyo Kousaka Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *@masaki_nakao_ - Masaki Nakao/Yamato Kazakiri (Zyuoh Eagle) *@yanagi_miki_ - Miki Yanagi/Sela (Zyuoh Shark) *@haruka_tateishi - Haruka Tateishi/Amu (Zyuoh Tiger) Uchu Sentai Kyuranger *@YosukeYou - Yōsuke Kishi/Stinger (Sasori Orange) *@ttttttaikki103 - Taiki Yamazaki/Nāga Rei (Hebitsukai Silver) *@sakurako_offi - Sakurako Okubo/Hammy (Chameleon Green) *@takumi_kizu - Takumi Kizu/Lucky (Shishi Red) Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger *@asahi_ito_0119 - Asahi Itou/Kairi Yano (LupinRed) *@Haruka_Kudo1027 - Haruka Kudo/Umika Hayami (LupinYellow) *@ryo_yokoyama - Ryo Yokohama/Sakuya Hikawa (Patren 2gou) *@okuyama_kazusa_ - Kazusa Okuyama/Tsukasa Myoujin (Patren 3gou) *@AIC65 - Ike Nwala/Commander Hilltop Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger *@hayate_0408 - Hayate Ichinose/Koh (Ryusoul Red) *@27K_1224 - Keito Tsuna/Melt (Ryusoul Blue) *@12osaki_ichika - Ichika Osaki/Asuna (Ryusoul Pink) *@obara_yuito - Yuito Obara/Towa (Ryusoul Green) *@kishidatatsuya_ - Tatsuya Kishida/Bamba (Ryusoul Black) Category:Style Guide